Teen Titans: The Beginning
by KBD99
Summary: Kole Kent aka Superboy, the son of Superman and WonderWoman and his best friend Dick Grayson aka Robin are tired of being controlled by the Justice League so they form a new team, the Teen Titans. The team is made of Miss Martian, Raven, Starfire, Kid Flash, Robin, and led by Superboy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals, I know I'm writing Bloody Romance but I just had to get this idea out. Enjoy!**

3rd POV:

"Clark, I have some good news.", said Diana aka WonderWoman. She had long black hair and light blue eyes. Her strength is unmatched by all except Superman, she has the ability to fly, she has superhuman agility, superhuman durability, superhuman endurance, and is a master at hand to hand combat because of her training on paradise island.

"What is it?", asked Clark Kent aka Superman. He has short black hair and blue eyes. His strength is unmatched, he has the ability to fly, has superhuman speed (2nd to the Flash), has super human endurance, he is nearly indestructible, he has heat vision, he has x-ray vision but can't see through led, he has super hearing, he has freeze breath, and he is a master at the kryptonian martial art Torquasm-Vo.

"We're going to be parents.", she said with a smile on her face.

* * *

_9 months later..._

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Kent, it's a healthy baby boy!", said the doctor as he handed the baby over Diana.

"What do you want to name it?", Diana asked Clark, never taking her eyes off her newborn.

"How bout Kole?", Clark said in response.

"Kole Clark, I like it. My little Kole.", said Diana.

* * *

_5 years later..._

Kole POV:

"Kole, stop fooling around and get over here!", demanded my dad, who just so happened to be the most powerful hero on this planet. I put down down the tractor and flew to him.

"Yeah dad?", I said when I got to him.

"Me and your mother have important news to tell you.", he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You're going to have a baby sister!", said my mum with excitement. Just then a woman I never seen before stepped out of the house.

"Who's this?", I said getting behind my dad.

"This is your grandmother, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons.", said my mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kole.", she said getting down to one knee and getting closer to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too.", I said, not moving from behind my father. He then stepped out of the way and nudged me towards her. She wrapped her arms around me.

"I hope the next time I see you, you are a powerful warrior. Now Diana, let's go.", she said letting go of me and walking towards my mum.

"Where are you going mum?", I asked confused.

"I'm going away for a while. I'll miss you.", she said rubbing my hair and kissing me on my forehead.

"Do you have to go?", I asked her.

"She does, your sister needs to be born and trained on paradise island and your mother is going to be the one who trains her.", said Hippolyta. And before I could say anything else they were gone.

**That's basically the origin of the main character Kole Kent or Superboy. The other characters will appear in the next chapter. Tell me what you think in your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, this chapter is going to be an example of what the rest of the story is about. This chapter is also going to be the last I publish until I finish Bloody Romance so I hope you enjoy it.**

Cole POV:

Hey, my name is Cole Kent, the son of Superman and WonderWoman. I'm also the leader of the Teen Titans, a group of teenage superheroes founded by me and my best friend Dick Grayson, aka Robin, to act as heroes instead of sidekicks and take on the tasks the Justice League doesn't. The team is made up of me (Superboy), Dick Grayson (Robin), Wally West (Kid Flash), Megan Morse (Miss Martian), Starfire, and Rachel Roth (Raven). We fight all sorts of villains from Mongul to Killer Moth and we do it all as a team. But the team all started when me and Robin got sick and tired of sitting on the sidelines.

* * *

"I'm tired of training, I want to go out there and fight some villains.", Robin said to me. He was currently striking a punching bag and I was working out on a specialized machine that amplified the gravity. I was currently on 10x the Earth's normal gravity doing push-ups and sit-ups.

"Well then why don't we tell Batman or my father that?", I suggested. He just looked at me in disbelief.

"I tried and Batman said we weren't ready. I say we sneak out and fight any villains that show up.", said Robin.

"Or you too can go on the mission I'm going to assign you.", said my father who just entered the training room.

"What is it?", I asked.

"An alien ship crash landed in Keystone City, I want you two to check it out.", my father said with a sternness in his voice.

"What if the alien is hostile?", asked Robin.

"Protect the citezens and call us."

"What if it's friendly?", I asked.

"Call us and we will see what we can do.", he said then leaving afterward.

**I'll continue after I finish Bloody Romance. I hope you guys enjoy both stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

Superboy POV:

"Robin, make sure everyone is clear of the crash site. I'll handle the alien, ok?", I said to Robin as we landed.

"Got it.", he replied. He then ran off to clear the site. Once he gave me the signal I went up the ship. I tried using my x-ray vision but it didn't work. I then ripped off a piece of the ship to see a girl that looked about our age and she was beautiful. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. She was wearing a purple top that only covered her chest that had a green gem in the middle, a purple skirt, and purple boots that cam up to the middle of her hamstrings. Her skin was really tan, almost orange and her hair was reddish maroon. Her eyes fluttered open and she started speaking a language that I didn't recognize.

"What is she saying?", I herd Robin ask.

"I have no idea, but be prepared for anything.", I said. She then grabbed my head and kissed me on the lips.

"My name is Starfire and I'm a tamaranean.", she said perfectly.

"Okay, I got two questions. Why did you kiss me? I liked it, I just want to know why. The second is what is a tamaranean?", I asked.

"I'm from the planet Tamaran and my people posses the ability to learn any language as long as we make lip contact with someone who speaks that language.", she said getting up and flying out of the crater. I flew after her.

"Why are you on Earth?", I asked.

"I didn't mean too. My ship was attacked and I had to crash land here. What is your name?", she said with a smile and landing a few feet away from the crater.

"My name is SuperBoy. I'm half kryptonian and half demigod.", I said.

"What is a demigod?", she asked.

"It's someone who is half god and half human.", I said. Just then Robin appeared and he gave me a look.

"Who is he?", Starfire asked with interest.

"I'm Robin, the boy wonder.", he said with a smile on his face.

"Starfire, we need to take you to the watchtower so the Justice League can see if you can join.", I said.

"What if I don't want to join?", she asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Well, you're an alien who just crash landed here. We have no idea how powerful you are and you could be a potential threat.", Robin said in a serious voice.

"Starfire, you can trust me.", I said grabbing her hand gently.

"I know I can.", she said grabbing my hand back.

**Hey everybody. I like to read everybody's reviews and thoughts to all my stories. But there was an anon who reviewed to this story with 3 long reviews that I read but didn't understand. So, if you are that anon can you please try to explain what you were saying when you wrote that review? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
